


Spring (Character Study)

by mirospherespeckles



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gore, I Forgot How Odd A Lot Of Fruits Basket Was, I Was Inspired by A Strong Feeling Of Lonliness, Pretty Sure This Counts As Incest Don’t Kill Me, i may take this down depending on how i feel about it, lowercase letters intended, minimal gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirospherespeckles/pseuds/mirospherespeckles
Summary: Hatori remembers Kana, like the day they met was yesterday. He looks back fondly on the memories, but still feels like things would’ve been better had they not met.





	Spring (Character Study)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixAccio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/gifts).



> this is second person
> 
> the lowercase letters are intended

you remember always feeling cold. you always felt alone. you figured it was a side affect of the curse. up until you met her, when she walked into your office, the determination in her eyes and smile wide on her face.

you loved many people in your life, but kana was something else. she was, not to sound cliché (and you hated sounding cliché), the one. she brought sunlight to a cloudy day. she was the spring, to the perpetual winter you seemed to live in. where you had frost and bitter, harsh winds, she had sunlight and livelihood. where she had a future, you felt yours fading into oblivion.

she would stand in front of the window, gazing at the landscape within the compound, even though it wasn’t much, because it was beautiful to her. she saw the beauty in everything, even in the dimmest, most plain things. she somehow even saw it in you.

she was your clarity. until she wasn’t. until it hurt too much for you to explain. you told her to stay back while you talked to akito about marrying her. you told her things would escalate. she didn’t listen. she would try and share your pain, she said. what happens when the only pain you feel is coming from your formerly functional eye; when the pain can’t help being kept to yourself?

when the two of you got back to your house, she fell to the ground and stared at the wall in shock, tears falling slowly from her eyes. you sat next to her, tried apologizing, but all she did was apologize, too. akito had managed to break her spirit. akito had hurt kana.

kana never got better. she only ever got worse. she kept crying, she kept apologizing. she stood on the rooftop one night, and you realized what was going through her head. it wasn’t fair, as none of this was her fault. she didn’t deserve this burden.

unfortunately, the only way to make her better was to welcome winter back into your life, months too soon. the only way to make her better was to erase her memory, like nothing had ever happened. it was like she never loved you, or knew you. she didn’t know akito anymore either. hopefully she’d never meet the wretch properly again.

when your hand left her forehead, you felt the storm coming in. you saw spring leave with kana’s brightest smile, the sunlight leaving with her bright eyes, and the crickets chirping going away with her voice, gone with the wind. spring had left and winter had begun, almost like nothing had changed.

for you, everything changed, because spring began and ended with kana. no one brought that light, that strength, and the love that was missing for so long. the eternal winter came again, this one even longer than the last.

you felt it come back, in the little things. the lack of warmth in your bed; the deafening silence at breakfast; and the constant screaming from akito.

you were used to the winter, though that didn’t mean that you weren’t longing for spring again.

**Author's Note:**

> just want to say thanks to Matt (@PhoenixAccio) for listening to me talk about fruits basket and this fic for about three hours


End file.
